


Remember

by friendlyneighborhoodash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Does This Count As A Whump?, Emotional, Endgame, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, My First Work in This Fandom, Okay I wrote this before endgame came out y'all, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Endgame, leave me ALONE to wallow in my SORROW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodash/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodash
Summary: It was weeks before Peter even came out of his room after it all happened.All he could remember was the vibrant orange hues of a messed up spaceship planet and a pain, an unbelievable pain, as he faded away into nothingness. And yet- almost as soon as he had disappeared, he was back. Back in Queens, sitting on his twin bed like nothing had ever even happened.Aunt May had come bursting in, looking like a distressed mess. It had been on the news everywhere, half of the universe coming back in an instant. May had inspected Peter, looked him up and down, hugging him so tightly that he couldn’t even breathe.When Peter had asked May what had happened, how he had even made it back, what happened, an immediate frown formed on her face. The first thing that she had told him after muttering grateful thanks over and over again was something that sounded rather ominous and concerning.The world had changed since he had been gone....In which Peter Parker returns from the soul stone and learns that the world is not how it was when he left.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is ash and this is my first fic for irondad. please enjoy my little not so fun fic!

It was weeks before Peter even came out of his room after it all happened. 

All he could remember was the vibrant orange hues of a messed up spaceship planet and a pain, an unbelievable pain, as he faded away into nothingness. And yet- almost as soon as he had disappeared, he was back. Back in Queens, sitting on his twin bed like nothing had ever even happened.

Aunt May had come bursting in, looking like a distressed mess. It had been on the news everywhere, half of the universe coming back in an instant. May had inspected Peter, looked him up and down, hugging him so tightly that he couldn’t even breathe. 

When Peter had asked May what had happened, how he had even made it back, what happened, an immediate frown formed on her face. The first thing that she had told him after muttering grateful thanks over and over again was something that sounded rather ominous and concerning. 

The world had changed since he had been gone. 

That was all anyone would tell him after that. Ned, May, MJ, Happy.... that was all that they would say, some even swallowing tears back as they tried to conceal their pain from the teenager. After pressing and pressing and pressing for days, that was all that anyone would tell Peter. 

The world had changed. 

The world had changed.

And it wasn’t until Peter opened his beat up computer he had made from dumpster diving that he realized what had happened, that Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, they had all died. They had sacrificed themselves for the greater good, to make sure that the next generation could make a difference, make an impact even if they weren’t around anymore. 

Every news channel, any credible source at all, that was all that they would cover. Stories and stories of how heroic the ex-Avengers were, even if one was a criminal and the other a billionaire who had gone missing in space and never came back. They would talk about Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, all as heroes. Now dead, their families mourning at their buried bodies and burnt ash. 

It broke Peter. Tony, who he had considered his only father figure who would guide his way after Uncle Ben and his actual father had died was dead. Everyone he ever cared about- save May- was dead, any hopes of ever having an almost family gone. 

Peter hadn’t done anything. He had sat in his room, staring at the screen of the computer over and over again, trying to process everything. And when he finally did, all Peter wanted to do was cry. 

But he couldn’t. He was stuck, stuck in shock, unable to move, speak, eat- he couldn’t do anything. Tony was gone, and there was nothing that the boy could do about it. The man had sacrificed himself for _them_ , and he wasn’t even able to say goodbye. 

He would never be able to say goodbye. 

The day that the whole world was to mourn the Avengers’ death, Peter didn’t even move a muscle. May has come in to try and get him into a suit to attend the open funeral, but Peter couldn't even bear to try and attempt to tie a tie. He didn’t even want to attempt to try and put on a brave face, instead opting to stare blankly at the wall, unsure of what to do. 

Tony Stark was gone. 

Mister Stark was gone. 

His father figure was _gone_. 

The whole funeral had been broadcasted across every news station, the only damn thing anyone with any brain cells was covering. Multitudes of people showed up from around the world, from close friends of the heroes to people that they had never met, but impacted and inspired to do better in life. 

Peter stayed by May on the couch as they watched the broadcasts, May having dragged him out of his mess of a room with the notion that he shouldn’t be alone, not at a time like this. Burying his head into her shoulder, Peter tried to look away as the first of many Memorial speeches were said of the day. 

First was Clint Barton’s family. 

An estranged brother, his wife he had left behind, and the kids he had abandoned too soon to save the world and make sure they could grow up in an environment that would be positive and peaceful. All people who gave teary eyed speeches about the man they would  
Miss. 

Next was Natasha Romanoff. 

There were speeches from associates at S.H.I.E.L.D. , one from the newly risen from the dead Maria Hill, and one from a man whose life was saved by the woman during a mission of hers. Accounts of how a woman with a bloodied past was truly a hero in the end. 

Then was Bruce Banner. 

Countless scientists had spoken on his theories, and his magnificent work in his science field. No one even cared to mention the other green guy that caused so much damage, the people speaking offering some mercy in remembering the heroes. 

Next was Thor. 

People from New Asgard in Norway came to talk, and many of the New Asgardians were there in respect, the people filling up countless rows. There were talks from an ex-girlfriend, Jane Foster, and some, as Thor called them, “earthling” friends that had made his life ever so different. 

Then was Steve Rogers. 

Sharon Carter spoke first, remembering a man her aunt spoke of too fondly in her day. Next was his best friend from this age Sam Wilson, then Bucky Barnes, both friends that were mourning the loss of their rock in their lives. 

And then the time came to remember Tony Stark. 

The world stood still as the first person to talk came up, Tony Stark’s friend fondly called his Forehead of Security, Happy Hogan. 

Peter looked away when Happy walked up, not wanting to face the television in fear of what the man would say. May just wrapped his head in a gentle hug, kissing the crown of his head as to say everything was alright. 

Happy talked about the times of when Iron Man was new, and the adventures the man had set him on being his chauffeur and head of security. The man mentioned briefly when he was placed to watch a local hero, and how it was that hero that helped Tony become a better person. 

Tears started to fall when Happy began to speak about him, Peter unable to hear anything else but the words of the man who had been assigned to watch over him when Tony was away. Burying his face deeper into May’s embrace, Peter couldn’t watch anymore. 

Yet the broadcast kept going. 

Rhodey went next, talking about times when they were young at MIT, stories that Tony had told Peter himself whenever Tony needed to reassure the young boy that whatever he was doing wasn’t even anything in comparison to his young teenage days. The colonel went on about how Tony was always there to pick him back up when he fell and how he wouldn’t trade their friendship for the world. 

The stories brought Peter out of May’s embrace, his red tear stained eyes trained back on the television, watching for the next part in something that he wanted so desperately to be over with already. 

When the colonel finished, tears forming at the edge of his eyes, there was a shuffling of papers before the next person spoke. 

And that person was Pepper Potts. 

Her black dress did nothing but show her ever growing baby bump, evidence of a perfect life that she would of had if Tony Stark had just stayed alive. Hair dangled in almost careless waves, Pepper looked rather put together for losing her fiancé- husband- Peter wasn’t sure. 

Pepper stood up there for a moment, taking in a shuddering breath before talking about the man that she loved, Tony Stark. No one dared interrupt her as she talked about the memories of her time as a personal assistant to the man, and how much she had loved the man with a suit of armor but a heart of gold. 

But what was the worst was when Pepper began talking about Tony’s greatest pride, his greatest achievement of all was mentoring a young hero named Spider-Man. With teary eyes, the woman talked about how Tony would go to whatever lengths for the boy to make sure he was safe and okay. To make sure that the boy would grow up right, and be a hero like Tony could never be. 

Peter couldn’t take it. He needed to turn off the TV, get some air, leave the room, do something other than watch whatever else would show up on that screen. 

But somehow, he couldn’t. 

He was frozen in his place, trying to figure out what to do, invisible roads of tears paving their way down his face as he continued to watch Pepper talk about the dynamic that he and Tony had. And when the widow of Tony Stark finally finished, tears leaking from her eyes and her voice breaking, Peter finally rose from his seat. 

May tried to pull him back down, to try and make sure that he wouldn’t do anything irrational, but she failed, the boy breaking away from her grasp. In her attempts to try and call him back, May told him that this wasn’t the way to mourn the ones he had lost, to mourn Tony.

But quite frankly, Peter didn’t care. 

He couldn’t stand by and watch as the world mourned a man that they had barely known, save for the gossip articles and tabloid stories that were told by journalists who had no regard for the life that Tony had lived. He couldn’t watch as the world got to grieve a man who they only saw a glimpse of, not when Peter had known him so much more.

Running into his room, trying to wipe the tears from his face, Peter searched for the thing that would give him the freedom to mourn and for people to leave him alone- his suit. Finding the original one that Tony had made for him, Peter tried to hide back his sobs as he slipped on the suit, pressing the insignia in the center with a shaky hand as it locked onto his body. 

Pulling his mask into place, Peter slipped out into the night, the cold and chilling air of New York rather fitting for the kind of day that it had been so far. Peter jumped off his fire escape, letting his webs take him wherever his mind wanted to wander. 

The rhythmic swinging of his webs and the bright white lights of the city welcomed Peter back into reality when he realized where he was, the boy’s mind taking him to the heart of Manhattan. He was so close to the place where Tony’s empire had stood tall as a beacon to New York City, before changing to the beacon of hope that was the Avengers Tower before fading away into the skyline like the rest of the Avengers. 

Launching himself from building to building, Peter eventually landed upon the balcony of Avenger’s Tower, the once bright blue logo of an A now faded, the building a hollow shell of what it once was. The boy could still recall watching the Avengers fight Loki on this balcony, watching with wide eyes what was happening in the center of his city on the news, remembering how Iron Man had saved his life just a few years before. If he was able to stop that villain, then surely they could stop the aliens raining out of the sky, right? 

Peter still remembered that, and how Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers kept saving the day, again and again.. until they didn’t. Until none of them came home. Kicking a stray rock from the battered down building, Peter let out a sniffle, walking to the edge of the building, looking down at the view down below. 

Maybe the view wouldn’t be so bad from down there. 

He almost considered it. For a split second, Peter really did. It was an idea that came and went as quickly as it was formed in his head. Because he knew that there wasn’t much to live for at the moment, but then, something told him no. 

Something told him that this wouldn’t be what Tony wanted. That this wouldn’t be the right way to remember him, to join him in death. So Peter didn’t. 

Instead, he settled into a comfortable position on the edge of the balcony, his feet dangling in the cold and frigid air, and sat-

Remembering the man who had mentored him like a teacher and loved him like a son.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> this is my first fic in the irondad fandom ( as mentioned before ) that I posted on Tumblr a few months before and with some encouragement from some friends, I have decided I'll post it on here too!
> 
> any comments, likes, bookmarks, or kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
> please be gentle with this, it's kind of my very short and kind of badly written baby 
> 
> thanks!


End file.
